My life, for your's
by shiskanae242
Summary: Fem Naruto/Neji. There was a girl who annoyed the hell out of me, she was loud and bright, nothing at all like me but,...I couldn't stop watching her. Wherever she went, my eyes would follow but now, we've grown up, the war is done, I gave it my all. To protect her, I'd give my life no questions ask. That's just how deep I've fallen and there's no way out but, I don't want one.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Date: 7th May' 2014**

**Life**

* * *

_I have breath. I'm alive._

Raising himself up slightly, he winced as a sharp pain assaulted his body. Looking down he noted bandages. White pristine bandage wrapped securely around his torso and abdomen.

_What?..what happened? Where am I._

Craning his neck around, he started at the white walls of the room. Glancing down, he noticed a tube sticking out from his arm.

_A hospital_

Falling back on the bed, he threw his hand over his eyes.

_I can't remember. Think. What happened?...THE WAR_

Pushing himself up quickly, forgetting about the bandages currently wrapped around him dued to wounds, he sat up. A painful grimace descending upon his face as he clutched his chest, surveying the damage to his body.

_I remembered._

**_~~Flashback~~_**

_Looking at Naruto's panicked expression, he watched as she shouted for a medical team._

_"No….I'm….Already.._

_Feeling her slender arms as they came around him to catch him as his legs gave out, he coughed, blood pouring from his wounds as he struggled to stay conscious._

_"Naruto, Hinata sama, I…." Coughing up a mouth full of blood and ignoring the shouts telling him to stop talking, he continued, "Hinata sama, you were willing to give your life for her but, I can't bare to see either of you die, so I…". Stopping once again as his body was rake with coughs, he turned to Naruto. His hand shaking heavily as he raised it to place it on her cheek, feeling himself quickly slipping in and out of consciousness._

_"Naruto, for so long, I've loved you", Smiling as her eyes widen, he continued, "You lead me away from the dark. Away from such a lonely place. You freed me from my cage I had not known was open….and gave me hope". Wiping away her tears, he leaned up, feeling as his strength left. Of the intense pain that he was in but, he would not give up. He had a task._

_Pressing his lips to hers softly, almost to soft to be felt, he smiled as he whispered against her lips, "My life for your's"._

**_~~Flashback end~~_**

_That's right. To protect them. To protect her, I took the blow meant for her and yet…_

Turning his head, he stared out the window, marvelling at the still standing village. Watching as the villagers moved to and fro. Smiles upon their faces as the went along their way.

Smiling to himself, he thought, _"So...we made it huh? After all of that. After so long. We pulled through. All because of you….Naruto._

Turning away from the window, only to freeze as he looked upon the person standing a scant feet away from his bed. So lost in his thoughts, that he was unable to hear the opening and closing of the door.

Looking at the person, he couldn't help but smile. Beautiful golden tresses fell around a slightly angular face, stopped only by a lone clip, keeping the hair away from her face.

_Orange and black. As always._

Dressed in a tight fitted, high collared orange and black jacket was one Naruto Uzumaki. Staring at the woman in front of him, he took in her clothes. A long sleeved jacket stopping at her upper thighs, decorated with two small slit at the front. Both sleeves and collar dyed with black. The body part of the jacket being a slightly darker orange than she wore during her younger years. To finish off the look she wore a skin tight black pants and black shinobi sandals.

His eyes softened as he stared at the woman who'd freed him.

_At the woman I love. Who I would give my life to without a second thought._

"Neji". He couldn't help but frown, as he watched her eyes glisten with unshed tears.

Carefully turning his body towards her, mindful of his wounds, he spoke, "Naruto, what….", he began, only to be cut off as she flung herself at him.

Grunting at the hard collision, his arms instinctively wrapping themselves around her as she enclosed her hands around his neck, he paused at the wet feeling on his neck.

Tightening his arms around, the pain from his chest caused by the crashing of their chest ebbing away to a dull throb as he listened to her recount the events of the war. Of how they'd won but not without a few losses on their part. Of how the village had survived and of him.

Six months she said. He had laid asleep, he refused to even think that he'd been in a coma. For six months after the war he'd lain here. Unmoving, Unseeing, as time continued to pass.

She spoke of the many people that visited him. And when asked, of how his sensei, Gai sensei had miraculously survived opening all eight gates. He could have laughed at it all. But then….she spoke of her….of how she'd waited...of how she'd believed…to forever stay by his side…...and…...of her love, her love for him. Of how she'd long for the day that he'd open his eyes and smile. All for her. And that was all he needed.

Turning his head into her hair, he inhaled deeply, breathing in her scent.

_~Vanilla and oranges~_

Moving back slightly, he caught her chin. Rough, callus hands held her chin in a gentle grip. Tilting her head up, his hand moved to wipe away the tears currently falling from her eyes, he spoke, "Shhhh….I am here, alive. But more importantly, you're here".

Pressing his lips to her's, he smiled as she sighed into the kiss. Feeling as she gripped his hair to pull his closer, he smiled. Deepening the kiss, before pulling back, he moved his lips to her forehead, where he laid a chaste kiss.

Pulling back to look into her eyes, watching as her emotions played over her face, he smiled once again, his eyes softening to display the many emotions he was feeling at that moment. Hoping that she would be able to know. That she'd be able to understand, how deeply his love ran for her.

Judging by the way she tightened her arms around his neck, and the passion in which she displayed as she connected their mouth once more, he could only chuckle and smile as he knew, that even without him saying, that she understood.

_**~~My life is in your hands forevermore, Naruto~~**_

* * *

**And there it is, my first try at a oneshot.**

**Tell me what you thought.**

**Review~~~~~~**


End file.
